


One More

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Daddy!Kaidan, F/M, Other, Shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A super quick drabble I wrote when I saw <a href="http://samfishers.tumblr.com/post/147314902761/the-fluff-demon-was-summoned-and-there-is-nothing">this pic</a>.</p><p>Annie is my canon Shepard and this is the first piece I've ever posted with her in it.  Her story is started and I plan on working on it when I finish the monster crossover I'm doing.</p><p>Kudos and <a href="http://soldiermom1973.tumblr.com/post/147328499733/chmuhlbeier-the-fluff-demon-was-summoned-and">reblogs</a> are always welcome, as are your comments.  I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> A super quick drabble I wrote when I saw [this pic](http://samfishers.tumblr.com/post/147314902761/the-fluff-demon-was-summoned-and-there-is-nothing).
> 
> Annie is my canon Shepard and this is the first piece I've ever posted with her in it. Her story is started and I plan on working on it when I finish the monster crossover I'm doing.
> 
> Kudos and [reblogs](http://soldiermom1973.tumblr.com/post/147328499733/chmuhlbeier-the-fluff-demon-was-summoned-and) are always welcome, as are your comments. I hope you like it!

“One more.”

Anyone else might have had a hard time understanding what Maddie just said, but her daddy was quite fluent in binky-speak.

“You said that three stories ago, silly,” Kaidan chuckled, adjusting his arm. “Your mommy isn’t going to be too happy that I let you stay up past your bedtime.”

Maddie grasped her tiny fingers around another book and held it out to him, her huge brown eyes looking at him expectantly.

Maddie had her daddy wrapped firmly around her little finger, though, and soon Kaidan was reading about space and astronauts, hoping this would be the one to finally put his daughter to sleep.

He was so engrossed in making rocket noises and airlock hisses that he never heard his wife come in the door. Annie Shepard stood just out of his line of sight, watching as the two greatest loves of her life shared some giggles while Kaidan continued to make his silly sound effects.

When the story ended, Annie cleared her throat and stepped into the room.

“Uh, oh,” Maddie said, pulling the blanket over her head.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Kaidan exclaimed, fishing the not-even-close-to-tired toddler from under the covers. “You aren’t leaving me here to face mommy’s wrath by myself!”

Maddie’s eyes got huge as she looked at Annie, who was much better at keeping the stern look on her face than Kaidan was. She couldn’t help but smile at her daughter, though, when Maddie turned her big, brown eyes at her and said…

“One more?”


End file.
